<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writings Of The Glaciers by Rogdar Hammerfist (GlacialNorsePagan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155263">Writings Of The Glaciers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacialNorsePagan/pseuds/Rogdar%20Hammerfist'>Rogdar Hammerfist (GlacialNorsePagan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacialNorsePagan/pseuds/Rogdar%20Hammerfist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short writings by Rogdar Hammerfist. Most could be defined as poems, others... not so much.</p><p>DISCLAIMER - These writings were made by a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If you have a problem with that, you can shut your mouth and go read a book on how to stop being bigoted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Am I Worthy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why, mother,<br/>
Why have you chosen me?<br/>
Why, mother,<br/>
Why choose me? </p><p>Oh mother,<br/>
Goddess of the Winter,<br/>
Master of the Hunt,<br/>
Why choose me? </p><p>You are a goddess of femininity,<br/>
Yet you choose someone<br/>
Who leans so masculine,<br/>
Why choose me? </p><p>Oh mother,<br/>
Goddess of the Mount,<br/>
Leader of the Wolves,<br/>
Why choose me? </p><p>I have done nothing,<br/>
Nothing to warrant your call,<br/>
Nothing to show my worth,<br/>
Why choose me? </p><p>Oh mother,<br/>
My offerings are bland<br/>
I myself am novice<br/>
Why choose me? </p><p>Am I worthy, mother?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One I Hold So Dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of short writings by Rogdar Hammerfist. Most could be defined as poems, others... not so much.</p><p>DISCLAIMER - These writings were made by a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If you have a problem with that, you can shut your mouth and go read a book on how to stop being bigoted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are the one I hold so dear<br/>The one I love so much<br/>The one I live to see<br/>The one I would die for </p><p>I'll slay and conquer all the realms<br/>From the golden streets of Asgard<br/>To the freezing pits of Helheim<br/>If just for your warm love </p><p>And when I think<br/>Of the barriers between us<br/>It fills me with enough rage<br/>To kill the gods ten times over </p><p>You're more lovely than Freyja<br/>And more beautiful than Aphrodite<br/>And when I think of you<br/>It fills me with such great love </p><p>No scorching sun, nor freezing cold<br/>No mighty beast, nor deadly god<br/>No vast ocean, nor high mountain<br/>No barren desert, nor maze-like wood<br/>Can stop my love for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Light Of The Nine Realms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of short writings by Rogdar Hammerfist. Most could be defined as poems, others... not so much. </p><p>DISCLAIMER - These writings were made by a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If you have a problem with that, you can shut your mouth and go read a book on how to stop being bigoted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are the one I love so much<br/>The one I hold so dear<br/>The one who stole my heart<br/>The one who I would die for </p><p>And I would swim and sail on savage seas<br/>Or walk and drag through barren deserts<br/>Or even slash and cut through mighty jungles<br/>With never a fear of dying<br/>If you would let me love you </p><p>You are the joy to my world<br/>Neither Freyja's love<br/>Nor the looks of Aphrodite<br/>Could pull me from<br/>Your loving arms </p><p>And I would walk a thousand miles<br/>Or maybe slay ten thousand Jötuns<br/>And I would die a warrior's death<br/>If just to hold you in my arms </p><p>You are the light of my undying world<br/>You shine the brightest in all the realms<br/>And I would rot in the pits of Helheim<br/>Or slay twelve thousand in Valhalla<br/>If just to give you my great love </p><p>You are the one I love so much<br/>The one I hold so dear<br/>The one who stole my heart<br/>The one who I would die for</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of short writings by Rogdar Hammerfist. Most could be defined as poems, others... not so much. </p><p>DISCLAIMER - These writings were made by a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If you have a problem with that, you can shut your mouth and go read a book on how to stop being bigoted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flow of the lava<br/>Heat of the fire<br/>Strike of the lightning<br/>Boom of the thunder<br/>The fury it never leaves me </p><p>Lock up the cage<br/>And rattle the chains<br/>Long have I silenced the cry<br/>Long have I forced it down<br/>The rage it drains me away </p><p>Pour out the anger<br/>And hide it away<br/>To carry the pain<br/>To keep it contained<br/>The wrath it burns me away </p><p>Like an ache in my heart<br/>Like a rabid beast gnawing away<br/>Like a pain in my soul<br/>Like a burn in my bones<br/>The savagery makes a hole </p><p>Flow of the lava<br/>Heat of the fire<br/>Strike of the lightning<br/>Boom of the thunder<br/>The fury it never leaves me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Land Of Ice And Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of short writings by Rogdar Hammerfist. Most could be defined as poems, others... not so much. </p><p>DISCLAIMER - These writings were made by a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If you have a problem with that, you can shut your mouth and go read a book on how to stop being bigoted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I once heard a legend<br/>Of a land of ice and snow<br/>With mountains as tall as the sky<br/>And glaciers thicker than the earth </p><p>I once heard a legend<br/>Of a land of ice and snow<br/>Where wolves and mammoths<br/>Roam the vast valleys </p><p>I once heard a legend<br/>Of the Realm of Jötunheim<br/>Where the icy Jötuns<br/>Built their mighty cities </p><p>I once heard a legend<br/>Of a land of ice and snow<br/>Of the Realm of Jötunheim<br/>Where my arctic mother makes her home </p><p>I once heard a legend<br/>Passed down through the ages<br/>Of a land of ice and snow<br/>Of the Realm of Jötunheim</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dysphoria & Rage & Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of short writings by Rogdar Hammerfist. Most could be defined as poems, others... not so much. </p><p>DISCLAIMER - These writings were made by a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If you have a problem with that, you can shut your mouth and go read a book on how to stop being bigoted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey dudebros, ladygals, and enbies! Glacier here, and here's something I wrote to help myself and everyone else cope with dysphoria, rage, and/or loneliness.</p><p>If you're experiencing any of these, I promise you it gets better, even if "better" is ten days from now or a decade from now. Keep pushing on. Don't give up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like a rabid beast that gnaws at your heart<br/>Like the fires of Muspelheim burning you away<br/>Like one ton of steel on your chest<br/>Like the weight of the ocean on your back<br/>Have you felt dysphoria? </p><p>Like a red hot ingot<br/>Forged into a sword<br/>Like the boom of thunder<br/>And the flow of the magma<br/>Have you ever felt rage? </p><p>Like a thousand years of isolation<br/>On a planet far far away<br/>Like a cage made of fire<br/>Imprisoning your heart from love<br/>Have you ever felt lonely? </p><p>One day, like the blossoming of a flower<br/>One day, like the budding of a mighty oak<br/>One day, like the perfecting of a technique<br/>One day, you will be who you are meant to be<br/>You will feel euphoric </p><p>Soon that ingot will cool<br/>The sword will be put down<br/>Like the flow of a stream<br/>And the fall of the rain<br/>You will feel calm </p><p>Soon the isolation will end<br/>You were closer than you thought<br/>Like the cool splash of water<br/>Releasing your heart into open arms<br/>You will feel welcomed </p><p>I speak these from experience<br/>Most of them, that is<br/>The gods of old will shine down upon you<br/>And you will be set free</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Battle of Stormdeep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of short writings by Rogdar Hammerfist. Most could be defined as poems, others... not so much. </p><p>DISCLAIMER - These writings were made by a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If you have a problem with that, you can shut your mouth and go read a book on how to stop being bigoted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son of Dwarf and son of Man<br/>The demigod of Earth and Fire has a plan<br/>His Dwarven ire will pierce<br/>He is Leonidas the Fierce! </p><p>His mighty Dwarven claymore will crack the earth<br/>His foes will become no more!<br/>As the Orcs descended on our force<br/>The son of Dwarf and son of man will reinforce! </p><p>As battle ensued, Dwarf and Orc in strife<br/>The earth quaked with great magnitude!<br/>We fought hard, with help from bard,<br/>And we sent a many Orcs to the afterlife! </p><p>On dawn of the second day<br/>Many Orcish bodies lay<br/>We still had Orcs to slay<br/>It was a gruesome game to play! </p><p>Then they brought their ogres and their trolls<br/>And back we were pushed<br/>We had been ambushed!<br/>But still we held the line </p><p>"Our city will be fine"<br/>Is what we told ourselves<br/>Until up on the hill<br/>The outline of more Orcs appeared </p><p>But still we fought<br/>And we shot through with a boom<br/>We fought the violent savages<br/>And committed many ravages </p><p>We fought until there was a mere hundred of us left<br/>Then fifty, then twenty, then one<br/>And then the battle was done<br/>And we died with honor that day</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>